A customer may wish to obtain a service or product that requires confidential content. For example, opening or closing a bank account or credit card may require the customer to provide a social security number, birth date or annual income. The customer may wish to apply and use the service or product jointly with a co-applicant. For example, a co-applicant may be a spouse, child or friend.
Typically, to jointly apply and obtain the product or service (collectively hereinafter, “product”), the customer may complete an application for the product. The customer may first enter confidential content requested as part of the application process. Subsequently, the co-applicant may be forwarded a copy of the application. The co-applicant may access the application and also enter confidential content.
When the co-applicant accesses the application, confidential content entered by the customer may be exposed to the co-applicant. After the co-applicant completes the application, the application may be forwarded to the customer for verification. When the customer accesses the application, confidential content entered by the co-applicant may be exposed to the customer. Thus, a typical procedure for jointly obtaining a product or service may include undesirable exposure of confidential content.
The typical procedure for jointly obtaining a product or service may require that the application is completed sequentially by the customer and co-applicant. If either party delays completion of their requested information, the entire application process may be terminated for both parties.
For example, when electronically completing the application, if the applicant does not sign the application within a pre-determined time period after the co-applicant completes the application, the application may “time out.” After the application times out, the applicant and co-applicant may be required to start the application process over from the beginning.
It would be desirable to provide technical improvements that reduce exposure of confidential content. It would also be desirable to provide technical improvements for asynchronous completion of a joint application for a product.